yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King
A video series made by AnimeAngelGirl15. It uses audio from The Lion King. The Cast Lion King Yugi as Young Simba Atem as Adult Simba Yami Marik as Scar Aknamkanon as Mufasa Mana as Nala Joey as Timon Tristan as Pumbaa Shadi as Rafiki Seto as Zazu Marik as Shenzi Yami Bakura as Banzai Bakura as Ed Ishizu as Sarabi Lion King II: Simba's Pride Atem as Simba Isis as Kiara Mahad as Kovu Vivian as Zira Joey as Timon Tristan as Pumbaa Mana as Nala Shadi as Rafiki Seto as Zazu Thief King Bakura as Nuka Rebecca as Vitani Parts The first project has eight parts, second has seven. Each with a different song and audio from the movies to make sense of the songs. To avoid continuity, the sequel has the same characters as the first. Lion King (1-8) PART ONE: Circle of Life is the introduction of the characters. Shadi appears to baptize the newborn of his friends, Aknamkanon and Ishizu. After he's done, Aknamkanon raises the newborn Yugi over the balcony to present him to the enitre kingdom. Everyone is happy that there is an heir to the throne of Egypt. PART TWO: The Morning Report ''is Seto trying to give the report of the king to Aknamkanon but apparently Yugi is bored and tries to pounce. His father then decides to give him lessons and unfortunately, Seto is the target. Yugi then pounces on him and begins to mock him by finishing the report. Aknamkanon only laughs. PART THREE: ''I Just Can't Wait To Be King ''is Yugi trying to get Mana to go with him to this really cool place. Ishizu allows them to go on the sole condition that Seto goes along. While Yugi is telling Mana where they're really going, Seto comments on how cute they look together and how gret their marrige will be. Both kids deny that will happen and that when Yugi is king, he'll change all that. PART FOUR: ''Be Prepared ''takes place after Yami Bakura, Marik and Ryou failed in killing Yugi and Mana and complaining about their crappy lives. Yami Marik comes along with a more sinister plot which involves killing both Aknamkanon and Yugi so he can take place as king. In this plot, Yami Marik will give them a better place in the food chain as long as they do him this favor. PART FIVE: ''Hakuna Matata ''is Yami Marik finding Yugi next to his father's dead body. While comforting him, he tells Yugi that everyone will blame him for his death and the best solution is to run away and never return. Shortly after, Yami Marik tells everyone how both Aknamkanon and Yugi died tragicaly and that he would assume the thone. Yugi's found by Joey and Tristan who really want to know why he's so depressed. Yugi won't tell them and instead of pressing on, they teach him that he should forget about the past and just have no worries. He embraces this teaching and changes himself, his name included, to Atem. PART SIX: ''Can You Feel The Love Tonight ''is Mana finding Atem while looking for help. Atem and her start going over what there life was and experiance the new emotions growing inside while Joey and Tristan watch in horror as they lose their friend. PART SEVEN: ''The Hula Song ''is Aknamonkanon appearing before Atem and telling him to go back to Egypt and claim his birthright. Shadi further convinces him by hitting him and telling him confusing riddles that somehow make sense. Atem finally gets it through his head and goes back home, which he finds decaying and not as radiant as it was in his childhood. Mana, Joey and Tristan follow after him and promise to help in anyway they can. Suddenly, Joey and Tristan are bestowed the job of distracting the henchmen while Atem goes off to challenge Yami Marik. PART EIGHT: ''Circle of Life (reprise) ''begins with Yami Marik beating Ishizu for speaking his brother's name while trying to insult him. Atem becomes enraged and appeares before his mother, assuring her that he's alive and well. Yami Marik is surprised and so are his henchmen who had hoped he really was dead. Atem gears up for a fight with Yami Marik but turns it around by forcing Atem to tell everyone that he's responsible for Aknamkanon's death. Proclaiming him a murderer, him and his henchmen surround him to the edge of a cliff. As a last laugh, Yami Marik tells his nephew that he killed his father. With new-found strength, Atem overpowers his uncle and forces him to confess the truth he just said. Cornered, Yami Marik tries to convince Atem was all his henchmen's fault but he doesn't believe anything he says and banishes him. Yami Marik doesn't take that well and him and Atem begin a fight to the death. Just when Yami Marik is about to finish Atem off with Winged Dragon of Ra, Atem summons Obelisk the Tormentor and defeats his uncle. Yami Bakura, Marik and Bakura show up and unfortunately for Yami Marik, remember what he said and they kill him. Shadi then tells Atem to take his throne and he does. Egypt becomes the paradise it once was with Atem as King and Mana as his queen with a new heir. The series ends with the presentation of their child, Isis. Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1-7) PART ONE: ''He Lives In You is the introduction of the characters and presenting the new heir, Isis, to the kingdom. Everyone summons their Ka to celebrate this festive occasion while the former king, Aknamkanon, watches over the proceedings. PART TWO: ''We Are One ''is after Isis wandered outside the border of Egypt and made a new friend, Mahad, Atem lectures her by saying she could have been killed and that she worried them all half to death. He continues on by saying she'll be Queen after he's gone and there's no escaping it since his blood runs in her veins and they are part of each other. Being the young age she is, Isis doesn't understand what he father means by this and Atem only tells her that she'll understand someday. PART THREE: ''Zira's Lullaby ''begins with Thief King going around the outlands because he's bored and bugs Rebecca who berades him for not being with Mahad. Thief King starts with how he doesn't care about the little pest because he can take care of himself and he should be Yami Marik's heir instead of Mahad. Not to mention, he believes he should be the leader and right when Rebecca godes for him to tell mother, Vivian appears and practically rips Thief King's head off for not watching Mahad more closely. However, the young boy defends his brother but in her rampage yells at him too for going off to make friends with Isis. Just then, she comes up with the brilliant plan of Mahad making closer friends with Isis to get to Atem so he can have the throne. PART FOUR: ''Upendi ''is after Mahad goes to Egypt to enact Vivian's plans. However, he already starts to regret this plan since he and Isis are getting a little too close and he's falling for her. When he can't give her an explanation for his strange behavior, Mahad tries to leave but Shadi stops him saying that he knows where they both should go. Isis and Mahad follow him, not exactly knowing what he's doing and he shows them a marvelous place which is meant for them to realze they're in love. Afterwards, Isis and Mahad go back to the palace and say good-night to one another. PART FIVE: ''Not One Of Us ''is the ambush of Atem by Vivian and her people. Mahad is completely taken by surprise as Atem is being attacked and almost killed and Vivian expects for Mahad to finish him off but instead Thief King takes over and almost succeeds in killing him. However, Atem summons Ra and kills the Thief King, running off from the attack as quickly as he could. Vivian comforts her oldest son in his last moments before dying and they all mourn in death, afterwards Vivian blames Mahad for his brother's death claiming he's betrayed them all. Mahad denies it and runs away to the palace to explain to Atem what happened. However, Atem doesn't believe a single word he's saying and against his daughter's wishes, exhiles Mahad. PART SIX: ''Love Will Find A Way ''is after Isis ran away to look for Mahad, hoping to prove to him that she won't let her father come between them. Just when she feels as though there isn't any hope left, Mahad finds her thought not sure she will take him back. Mahad loses those fears and they run to each other, happy to be back in each other's arms knowing they won't lose the other again. PART SEVEN: ''We Are One (reprise) ''begins with Joey and Tristan freaking out because Isis is no where in sight and Atem's going to kill them. They start blaming and beating each other when Atem shows up wondering what is up with them. Joey tells the truth and before Atem gets a chance to scream at them, Seto appears to inform Atem that Vivian and her gang have arrived and they need to attack. Atem gives Vivian one final chance to go home but she refuses and each side fights one another. As Atem and Vivian begin to face off, Isis and Mahad come between them to stop the fighting. Atem tries to convince his daughter to move, but instead he stops fighting which causes Vivian's gang to stop as well. However, Vivian refuses to give up and tries to attack Atem but Isis gets in the way. Atem runs after them to save Isis and summons Dark Paladin which defeats Vivian's Ka, Dragon Lady, and kills her. Mahad goes to Isis, happy she is well and Atem welcomes him back and invites the outsiders into Egypt as well, combining both families into one. Aknamkanon watches from above, happy to see Egypt is at peace again. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King